Two Pieces
by Mazi.Sal
Summary: Eram dois corações quebrados que após uma tarde na companhia um do outro puderam descobrir que juntos, eles conseguiriam juntar os pedaços de seus corações e deixariam suas tristezas de lado. (Fic também postada em outro site de fanfics) - Primeira Fic [Songfic]


_**"There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play"**_

Lá estava eu, de novo, caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha a fim de pensar um pouco e me livrar das minhas lembranças relacionadas ao assassinato do meu clã.

Já caminhava fazia minutos, talvez horas, nem sei mais, mas não me cansei, até que, passando em frente a uma mansão eu a vi. Ela estava em frente a uma janela, provavelmente do seu quarto, era uma garota, ela era linda, mas tinha algo mais nela. Ah sim, ela estava chorando. Dava pra perceber, lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. E eu a conhecia, sim, conhecia. Era Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, a garota que vive se esgueirando pelos cantos atrás do Naruto. A única que não era apaixonada por mim e sim por aquele baka. Ela o admirava e apesar de tudo isso ele não percebia. Hmpf.

Senti gotas caírem sobre minha cabeça. Começou a chover e eu nem tinha percebido que o céu estava escuro, melhor voltar para aquele clã e continuar minha vida solitária.

_**"There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face"**_

Lá estava eu, de novo, chorando, em frente à janela do meu quarto, olhando a chuva lá fora no fim de tarde e suas gotas a deslizarem pelo vidro. Por que estava chorando? Ah sim, pelo fato de ser uma fracassada. Sim, sou a desesperança do clã, a fraca, incapaz, até minha irmãzinha, Hanabi, que é mais nova que eu, é mais forte. Ganha de mim facilmente em qualquer batalha. Ela sim, junto a Neji-nii-san, são o orgulho do clã.

Meu pai vive me taxando de fraca e brigando comigo, já não tenho mais esperanças pra continuar tentando me tornar mais forte, apenas uma pessoa me faz levantar e continuar a lutar para que todos possam se orgulhar de mim. E esse é o Naruto.

_**"We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home"**_

Por que eu voltei pra cá? Eu estava sentado na calçada que se encontrava em frente à mansão Hyuuga, observando, esperando a tal garota voltar a aparecer na janela.

Talvez eu estivesse afim de ver a tristeza dela simplesmente porque eu não demonstraria a minha, de forma alguma. Diferente dela eu não demonstro nada além de indiferença, afinal de contas eu tenho meu orgulho, o tal orgulho Uchiha.

Porém desta vez ela não apareceu, me pus de pé novamente e continuei a minha caminhada. Olhei o céu. Nuvens e elas estavam cinzas e bem carregadas de água, provavelmente porque iria chover, de novo. Já fazia sete dias que não parava de chover. Enquanto caminhava passei em frente a um parquinho e parei. O que ela está fazendo lá?

**_"We don't know where to go  
So I'll just get lost with you"_**

Desta vez eu resolvi chorar em outro lugar, não aguentava mais ficar trancada naquela mansão, chorando no meu quarto depois de ser, novamente, chamada de fraca. Então simplesmente abri a janela do meu quarto e sai do clã sorrateiramente, tomando extremo cuidado para que nenhum integrante da bouke me visse, já que eles é que ficavam encarregados de vigiar o clã.

Caminhei pelas ruas e achei um parquinho antigo, já a anos abandonado e com seus brinquedos velhos e quebrados. Só havia o balanço que permanecia intacto, com dois banquinhos e eles pareciam suficientemente fortes para me aguentar sentada em um deles.  
Comecei a chorar e junto às minhas lágrimas vieram as gotas, gotas de chuva. Parece que o céu gosta de me acompanhar enquanto choro.

Ouvi passos na rua e quando olhei pra trás vejo ele. Jamais imaginaria encontrar aqueles olhos ônix me encaramdo, eu nunca falei com aquele garoto, nem sequer olhei pra ele e agora ele estava ali, parado em frente ao parquinho em que eu estava, olhando diretamente pra mim. Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais cobiçados entre as meninas da nossa idade e ele está vindo na minha direção.

**_"We'll never fall apart  
'Cause we fit together right, we fit together right"_**

Parei de andar no momento em que olhei para aquelas duas pérolas. Fiquei alguns segundos a encarando até que por fim resolvi ir até lá.  
Sentei-me no banquinho ao seu lado e ela virou o rosto para cima, porém continuei a fitá-la. Seu rosto já estava banhado de lágrimas e em conjunto estavam as gotas de chuva que pareciam a acompanhar. A chuva cada vez mais foi aumentando, mas nós não nos importávamos com aquilo. Estávamos lá apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Ela chorando e eu apenas pensando em como as coisas com meu clã poderiam ter sido diferentes.

**_"These dark clouds over me  
Rain down and roll away"_**

Por incrível que pareça ele se sentou ao meu lado e se manteve em silêncio enquanto eu chorava. Eu não tinha coragem alguma de dizer algo, mas ele parecia não se importar, então fiquei em silêncio e me mantendo assim fitei seu perfil. Ele continuava o mesmo, sempre mantendo aquele jeito frio e indiferente.

Eu estava curiosa, queria saber o porquê de ele estar aqui, ao meu lado, fitando o nada, provavelmente pensando, no meio da chuva.

Eu me surpreendi, apesar de não ter demonstrado, quando ela puxou assunto. Não imaginava que ela teria coragem.

- S-sasuke-san? - ela disse fitando o céu.

- Hm. - me limitei a falar.

- O q-que está f-fazendo aqui? - indagou corada.

- Te incomodo? - depois desta pergunta ela corou mais do que já estava e eu tinha que admitir, gostei disso, ela tinha ficado mais fofa do que já aparentava ser.

- N-não - ela arregalou os olhos e o olhou. Ele repetiu o ato. - é apenas estranho te ver aqui , na chuva. - disse mais firmemente.

- Mas você também está na chuva.

**_"We'll never fall apart  
'Cause we fit together like"_**

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes e virou o rosto pra frente. Ele a olhou se levantar e dizer:

- E-eu tenho que voltar para o meu clã.

- Te acompanho - me ofereci

Nós caminhamos lado a lado em direção ao clã Hyuuga. E quando chegamos em frente ao portão ela me agradeceu pela companhia, eu apenas me mantive indiferente, e ela entrou.

Ele ficou lá por mais alguns segundos e depois se pôs a caminhar de volta ao seu clã. Com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. Enquanto ela ficara escorada no portão com um sorrisinho e com suas bochechas levemente coradas. E eles fariam isso mais vezes. No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, Sasuke passaria no clã Hyuuga para convidar Hinata a ir ao parquinho de novo para que ficariam em completo silêncio apenas desfrutando um da companhia do outro. Para que mais no futuro eles descobrissem que juntos eles poderiam deixar suas tristezas de lado e assim ela passaria a ser mais forte e ele menos solitário.

_**"Two pieces of a broken heart"**_

* * *

_****_**Bom, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo então não sei se está muito boa :s**

**Ela foi baseada na música Two Pieces - Demi Lovato, a primeira vez em que eu a ouvi ela fiquei louca e a primeira coisa em que eu consegui pensar foi no casal SasuHina, impossível não lembrar desses dois, principalmente quando você é completamente apaixonada por este casal *O***

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e se puderem comentem :3**

**Bjoos :***


End file.
